


Adventures in Moving Forward

by Ashleth224



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleth224/pseuds/Ashleth224
Summary: Aphrodite and Gabrielle go on a few adventures together post-AFIN and all my other XWP stories.So far, they receive a special, dearly departed visitor as they prepare to rescue Solan from the underworld, come across Hope and Eve along the way, and return to Brittania for some soul-searching only to find history repeating itself. What other kinds of trouble and triumph can these two get into?
Relationships: Aphrodite/Gabrielle (Xena), Gabrielle & Xena, Gabrielle/Xena
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project I was doing for NaNoWriMo. I wasn’t sure which adventure to start with first and asked readers for their input. Of course, none was forthcoming, so I discontinued the project for the time being. Sorry/Thanks.

Under construction for the time being.


	2. Revisit

Under construction for the time being.


End file.
